1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a nursing bottle to save labor when feeding a baby in a bed, stroller, or any other place. The device allows adjustment in a level and an inclination angular position of the nursing bottle and supports the nursing bottle stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nursing bottles are commonly used to feed babies. However, the adult must be patient to hold the nursing bottle when feeding a baby that is still to small to hold the nursing bottle. It is, of course, a waste of time to the adult. Another problem is encountered when the baby in a moving stroller is hungry. The adult must stop the stroller to feed the baby, which also wastes time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a nursing bottle to feed a baby in a bed, stroller, or other places, thereby eliminating the inconvenience to the adult during feeding. The device may reliably hold the nursing bottle to feed the baby, and the adult may do some other things to avoid waste of time.
A device for holding a nursing bottle in accordance with the present invention comprises a main body attached to a support and two suspension means mounted to the main body. Each suspension means comprises a holding member. The holding members respectively hold a front end and a rear end of a nursing bottle.
Each suspension means comprises a casing, a bobbin rotatably mounted in the casing, and a coil member wound around the bobbin and having an end extending out of the casing. The end of the coil member is engaged with an associated one of the holding members. Each suspension means further comprises a stop for allowing outward movement of the coil member when the stop is in a position and allowing retraction of the coil member into the casing when the stop is in another position, thereby allowing adjustment in a level and an inclination of the nursing bottle held by the holding members by means of controlling the stop of each suspension means.
The stop of each suspension means comprises a button and a press end and is mounted to a side of the casing, the button being controllable to urge the press end to press against the coil member to thereby retain the coil member in place, further comprising means for retracting the coil member into the casing when the stop is released.
A music device may be attached to the main body.
In an embedment of the invention, the main body comprises a first notch and a second notch in each of two sides thereof. The first notch of each side of the main body allows manual operation to the stop of an associated suspension means. The second notch of each side of the main body allows passage of the coil member of an associated suspension means.